


Runaway Sun

by Envyskitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: Someone has caught Blaise Zabini's eye and it wasn't his reflection.





	Runaway Sun

Blaise stared at his plate with a sneer. It wasn't that the food was gross. It was the fact he had no appetite. He was getting tired of it and the lack of sleep. All of it was starting to wear on his looks. He glared at the Hufflepuff table.

A girl sat there laughing with her friends, like it was no big deal Blaise was losing his looks. He scoffed and got up from the table tired of pretending to eat lunch. It was a Saturday and Blaise had a hard time figuring out how to spend his time. A nap by the lake would be good. Blaise took off his jacket and laid it on the ground laying on it. He knew people would be shocked to see him but at the moment he didn't care he needed some beauty rest. The Spring sun would do him some good. Closing his eyes, he started drifting off only to have her appear behind his eyes. He was remembering the first time he encountered her -he didn't even know her name- Blaise had been walking to class. This was usually a dull time where he drifted off thinking of lounging by his pool. That day though he was caught off guard by a tripping jinx.

The almost empty corridor was filled with a girls melodious giggle.

"I'm so sorry that wasn't meant for you," a female voice said.

At the same time a delicate pale hand reached down to help him up. He noticed dirt under her nails as he gripped her hand for leverage.

"Who was it meant for?" He asked not being able to give his signature sneer as his eyes met mischievous blue ones.

"Well I didn't really have a target but you're too handsome to be tripped," she said laughing once again.

Blaise shook his head and went to class already late he had no comeback for her comment. Ever since than Blaise would dream about her whether his eyes were open or not.

"It's about to rain," the voice haunting him said with a hint of a laugh.

"Don't be foolish it's very sunny out here," Blaise said not opening his eyes.

He tried not to jump as he felt warmth next to him suddenly.

"That's alright I don't mind being in the rain, I'll lay with you," the mystery girl said softly in his ear as she laid next to him.

He groaned internally.  
"It's not going to rain, what is your name anyways girl," he asked trying to change his normal tone to something nonchalant.

"Chara," she said, Blaise felt her eyes studying his face.

He thought about opening his eyes but he didn't want this to end if it was a dream.

"What's your last name Chara?" He asked only half curious. He was surprised as her laugh rang out right as a drop of water landed on his nose. He sat up suddenly his eyes staring at her as she continued to laugh even as the rain came down.

"It doesn't matter, besides I think last names get in the way Blaise," his face must have shown his surprise as she continued to laugh. He watched her stand and start to twirl in the rain soaking the spring yellow tie dye dress. She would have looked like the sun in the rain if it wasn't for her long brown hair floating around her as she spun.

"How do you know my name? Shouldn't we go inside?" He shouted his questions as the wind tore them away.

The rain had turned to a storm with strong winds pelting them with rain, and thunder sounding over head. Yet still he watched her dance as the storm raged on, lightening brightening the sky. Blaise watched her dance to him and grab his hands. She pulled him into a waltz frame and waited for him to lead. He did, leading her around they waltzed as the storm raged on. No one in sight, soaked to the bone with water, yet Blaise had never felt more alive. A smile crossed his face as he sped up the waltz with Chara. Her laugh filled their space as she followed easily. Soon Blaise was laughing as well.

The storm soon passed leaving them panting and soaked. Blaise took Chara's hand and led her under an awning of the castle. "To answer I've known your name since my first year when you caught my eye. I'm a year below you though so not surprised you didn't know mine," she said giving him a genuine smile. Blaise had always known he was good looking but for some reason her words warmed his cheeks.

He raised his eyebrows as she suddenly dropped his hands, her face changing into a mask of indifference.

"What are you doing with a mudblood Blaise?" Came Draco's voice followed by Pansy's harsh shrill laugh. It did not come close to the beauty of Chara's laugh. He was distracted though as mudblood rang through his head. Before he could even say anything Chara walked away her head held high. Blaise felt warmth come over him. As he tuned back into the real world he realized Draco had cast Tergeo on his clothes.

"Caught in the storm were you. Hopefully that filthy witch didn't touch you," Pansy said absently as she laid her hand on Blaise's shoulder. He straightened removing her hand, walking away without a backward glance. He found them beneath him and hated pretending to tolerate them. The fact they thought he was their friend just made Blaise laugh. He knew he wouldn't be able to find Chara again, at least not alone. Maybe someday he would have a chance.


End file.
